


Press '1' For The Love of Your Life

by countingcr0ws



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bad Writing, Cute, Help, Jaejoong and Yoochun are friends, M/M, Nudity, Situational Humiliation, University student!Jaejoong, Yoochun has like half a second of screentime, accidental nudity, but it doesn't matter, drunk!jaejoong, gentleman!Yunho, jaejoong slept naked very very smexy, jaejoong watches porn/watched porn, lawyer!Yunho, no sex as usual, oh man i like it when there's nudity involved, virgin!Jaejoong, yes nudity is involved, yes very delusional, yunho stared at jaejoong's shifting balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingcr0ws/pseuds/countingcr0ws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://xaquaangelx.tumblr.com/post/101800154250/list-of-aus-that-arent-themed-at-all-were">Prompt</a>- Accidentally called your number while drunk asking for a ride and you actually came au.<br/>Yunho wakes up to a stranger desperately calling him "Yoochun" while blubbering about a a cheating ex-boyfriend, a broken handphone and vomit all over his front. Yunho obviously swoops in to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press '1' For The Love of Your Life

“Hello?” Yunho answered groggily as he ran a hand through his hair sleepily.

“Yoochun,” The other person on the line immediately sobbed into the phone the moment the call connected. “Yoochun, you have to come and get me,” the stranger managed thickly between hiccoughs he continued to cry into the receiver.

Yunho looked at his phone in confusion. “I think you’ve got the wrong number. I’m not Yoochun,” he apologized, flinching when the stranger burst into a fresh wail.

“Yoochun, please,” the other begged as Yunho sat up from his bed. “You’re right and I was stupid. I need you,” he pleaded, making a broken sound that reminded Yunho of his dog simultaneously whining and choking, before launching into a wobbly, incoherent ramble about Hyunjoong the cheater, his broken phone and his stinking clothes.

Yunho cut the other’s slurred explanations swiftly at the miserable tale before him. “Where are you,” he asked only to receive a whine. “Are you okay?” The man continued, cursing in frustration when he accidentally punched the wooden edge of his clothes rack in his haste to get dressed. 

“Dizzy, Yoochun,” the man instead giggled, having ceased his waterworks previously mid-rant.

“Can you tell me where you are?” Yunho prompted once more to a heavy sigh. 

“Jungle, Yoochun. I’ve told you,” the stranger mumbled, breathing heavily as if steadying himself. Yunho made a face as he switched to his Bluetooth headset before pulling out of his lot. Jungle was the hottest gay club in town that was fortunately a 15 minutes’ drive away and probably 10 if he sped in the sparse midnight traffic. 

“Do you have enough money to keep the call going until I reach?” Yunho asked as he accelerated down the empty road, hitting his steering wheel with a growl when the light ahead turned red.

“Dizzy, Chunnie,” the stranger slurred in complaint. “And my pee-pee feels warm,” he giggled as Yunho jerked in his seat at the innocent non-sequitur. 

“Chunnie, I need to peepee,” the stranger’s continued as the man flushed deeply on the empty highway. How had his innocent night achieved this strange outcome?

“Are you pee-ing?” Yunho sobered up quickly (pun unintended) when the stranger began to make Mm-ing sounds as he took the exit. “Mmmmo, mo, I’m mot,” the stranger replied earnestly as Yunho sped off at the turn of the green light.

“Good. Don’t pee because I don’t think you’ll be able to do a good job now,” Yunho approved, his head jerking up in alert at the background noises in his ear. “Are you okay?” He asked quickly, fists turning a sharp white around his steering wheel when he heard a whine of protest.

“Talk to me!” Yunho yelled when he heard a broken plea- “don’t, Chunnie’s coming,” the stranger whined to the sounds of faint laughter.

“What’s happening?” Yunho spat, his anger rising in the face of his helplessness. "Are you okay!" He yelled, flinching at the sharp sound in his ear when the stranger dropped the receiver. The car engine roared at the man’s acceleration as he tossed his Bluetooth receiver onto his console roughly when the dial tone sounded at his ear. Speeding towards the familiar direction of Jungle with a rolling fury, the man braked roughly, tearing his seat belt off when he saw a small crowd huddled at the phone booth a distance away from the club.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He bellowed, pulling one of the boys in the crowd away by the neck before dealing a quick punch at another that advanced. There was a brown-haired boy crying in the middle of the group, begging incoherently about not wanting and pleases, and Yunho was desperately thankful that the other’s clothes were still intact.

“Come here,” Yunho gestured roughly as he ordered the boy towards him.

“Mind your own business, old man! We’re just having some fun!” One of the punks called out as he pulled the boy back by the hand. Yunho’s eyes blazed with fury when the boy meeped, swaying on his feet without attempting to pull himself away.

“Let him go,” Yunho enunciated carefully as he made a warning step forward without concern. He could really do with some Hapkido practice after the years of neglect. 

“Mind your own business!” The boy repeated unwisely as he moved to push the man back, only to be subdued and taken down in a swift motion, crying out as he flailed on the ground while yelling a string of obscenities as his friends began to retreat in fear. Moving fluidly at the movement at the corner of his eye, Yunho rode on the attacker’s momentum, catching the incoming hand and throwing the punk onto the ground with his friend.

The man’s mouth stretched slowly to a smirk as he cracked his neck coolly. “Anymore protests?” He prompted, only to receive shakes of heads and desperate pleas for him to leave. The man nodded condescendingly. “Mind your own business next time then,” he spat before pulling the blabbering boy away to his car.

-

“Did they do anything funny to you?” Yunho asked as he appraised the boy in worry. 

The stranger sniffled, eyelashes clumpy from his tears as he wiped at the wet tracks on his face. “I really really need to peepee,” the boy replied instead in a whisper as he shifted in his seat, the sour odour of the vomit on his clothes permeating the enclosed area.

Yunho sighed as he moved the car off. “Where do you live?” 

“I need to peepee,” the boy whimered as he rubbed his crotch while fussing on his seat.

“You need to tell me where you live!” The man snipped when the boy continued to fidget, frightened when the boy suddenly froze as his chin began to wobble. A single tear slid down from the dark eyes dramatically before being accompanied by another and another until a steady stream of salty tears were flowing down his cheeks once more. 

Yunho was distraught as he pulled along the corner of the road to comfort the boy who was sobbing quietly. “Don’t cry,” Yunho pleaded as the stranger began to shake his head desperately, the back of his hands ineffectual in his onslaught of tears. 

“Please,” Yunho begged as he stretched clumsily to the back of his car for the box of tissues. “Come now, please,” the man coaxed feebly, face crumpling further when something seemed to crack within the boy as he began to wail.

“Please, please,” Yunho pleaded as he reached over to pull the feeble hands away to wipe at the stranger’s tears. Pressing a tissue onto the boy’s nose when he began to struggle for breath due to his mucus, Yunho prompted the stranger to blow, sighing when the boy complied only to continue crying with renewed vigor.

“It’ll be okay,” Yunho comforted guiltily as the boy began to mumble to himself. “Hyunjoong doesn’t deserve you,” he continued, sinking in defeat when the words instead brought a fresh wave of tears. Shoving tissues into the boy’s hand with a disgruntled inhalation, the man placed the tissue box on the console before driving for home sulkily, recognising a lost cause when he saw one.

\- - -

Yunho shook his head at the empty carpark as he reversed into his lot. The stranger had cried himself to sleep and his face was crusty from snot and tears, a tragic sight before him. However, without regarding the sizeable stain on his shirt and the swollen vestiges of crying, the stranger was objectively attractive, with a toned, lithe figure that was complemented by stylish, casual clothes, his skin smooth and his pink lips plush. 

Yunho shook his head as he collected the used tissues on the stranger’s lap. However did the Hyunjoong manage to cheat on a boy like that? The stranger had a delicate, ethereal element to his features and Yunho didn’t want to admit, but the cold-looking, pretty types like the boy was exactly his soft spot.

Rounding the car, Yunho appraised the boy before shaking his head wryly. Bending to sling an arm over his neck, the man thanked his gym regimen as he lifted the boy easily with a grunt. Hip-checking the door shut, Yunho locked his car up before heading for the lift.

\- - -

“I’m going to leave and you’re going to wash the suds off, okay?” Yunho asked as the boy hummed with a smile, a little less intoxicated after peepee-ing but still woozy nonetheless. Gulping as the water gurgled noisily as it subsided to reveal the boy’s dark, perpetually erect nipples, Yunho quickly fled the toilet as he sat on the edge of his bed, breathing deeply as he tried to compose himself. Listening out for the rush of water, the man decided to make himself useful instead.

“The clothes are out here,” he called out as he collected the stranger’s dirty ones from the floor without stealing a peek. Steadfastly not looking in the direction of the bathtub as the boy began to hum to himself, Yunho fled for his laundry room.

-

The boy only had twelve dollars left, Yunho shook his head in disapproval as he returned the notes into the slim wallet before pulling out the stranger’s identity card for inspection. Alas, the stranger’s name was Kim Jaejoong, Yunho marvelled as he tried the name on his tongue thrice. It was oddly fitting, he decided as he continued to paw through the wallet to learn that the boy was a final year business student at Seoul National University. Pretty smart, Yunho granted before flipping the wallet shut with a smirk.

-

“What,” the man’s eyes bulged as he gaped in shock at the doorway of his room. The stranger had fallen asleep on his bed, as bare as the day that he was born. Yunho slapped his eyes violently when it zoned in sharply on the boy’s flaccid genitals. It wasn’t even particularly huge! He scolded himself when his cock twitched happily in his pants at the memory of the delectable sight. It was shapely though, another part of him reasoned as his entirety groaned, bumping the need to get laid soon up to top priority. It was incredibly worrying when he was beginning to prey on helpless young boys.

Dropping the wallet on his bedside table, Yunho attempted to wrestle Jaejoong into them for his sanity only to end up frustrated when the boy began to whine in his sleep. “Stop!” He growled as he caught the boy’s unconscious, kicking leg. 

“Nooooo,” Jaejoong complained as he twisted away, his balls shifting as he changed position. Yunho cursed the fates as he jumped out of the bed quickly in self-control.

“Well, fuck you, Kim Jaejoong,” the man swore as he pulled his covers out roughly from under the boy before replacing them gruffly on the unconscious form. “Fuck you so hard, you asshole,” he griped childishly before thumping the folded clothes down with a moue of disapproval.

-

Sending a text to his colleague to excuse himself from work, Yunho sighed, turning on the sofa to watch the luminous hands of his wall clock travel around its face.

\- - - -

Jaejoong came to with a pounding headache, groaning as he burrowed deeper into the plush pillows. His breath was rank and his limbs were impossibly sluggish- wait. He bolted up quickly before wincing sharply at the consequence of the movement. Where was he? He swivelled about in shock as he took in the king sized bed and the widescreen television mounted on the wall. What was happening? He scrambled out of bed before gasping at his nudity as he clutched his chest and his crotch in shock. 

“Yoochun!” He called out as his hands flitted down his body, searching for his phone, forgetting that he was completely starkers. Shit, he was so screwed, he agonized as he ghosted over his butt. It wasn’t sore, but shit, what had happened? Quickly putting the clothes at the bedside on, he breathed in with gratitude when his wallet fell to the floor. Everything was still intact, fuck, he dropped it with shaky hands as he continued to dress himself. 

He wasn’t in a hotel, that much he was sure, judging from the length of closet behind the bed, despite of the luxurious fittings. Had he been sold to the prostitute ring? Because shit, Yoochun would kill him. Eyeing the white pills at the table, the boy picked them up for a sniff before subjecting the glass of water to the same treatment. Was that really aspirin, was this really water? He dipped his finger into the glass before putting it into his mouth for a taste. 

Fuck it, he decided before washing the pills that he hoped wasn’t dangerous down with the cold water.

Pulling the door open lightly, the boy gaped at the sunlight streaming in from the tall windows of the double height living room. Shaking his head, he headed for the stairs only to freeze at the sight of a man asleep on the sofa. Arming himself with the thickest hardcover book on the designer bookshelf along the walls, the irony was not lost on the boy that he was using a book of cases to defend himself from his possible rapist.

Creeping down the stairs, the boy yelped when he missed a step in his focus on the man. Tumbling ungainly down the subsequent flight of stairs, he groaned when the sharp edge of the book dug into his back.

“You’re not going to cry, are you?” A voice suddenly asked as Jaejoong gasped before scrambling for his weapon. “Don’t come any closer!” The boy warned as he slid backwards quickly.

Standing four feet away from him, the man frowned deeply, only to burst into amused chuckles as he continued forward. “I said don’t come any closer!” Jaejoong yelled frantically as he held the book up in what he hoped was a menacing stance despite his position on the floor. 

The man rolled his eyes instead. “I don’t think you’ll be able to take me even on your best day, Jaejoong,” the stranger teased as he loomed over him.

“How did you know my name,” Jaejoong stalled, desperately searching for an exit now that he had been cornered.  
The man shook his head as he looked at the book. “The book you’re holding is really expensive, darling.” Jaejoong appraised his weapon. “And you’ve already dented it,” he made a face before exhaling in something akin to disappointment.

“Sorry,” Jaejoong apologized promptly as he pouted at the blunt corner guiltily.

The man rolled his eyes rudely. “There’s so much more for you to apologize,” he waved the gesture off before walking away. The boy scoffed in derision. “What do you mean,” he demanded as he scrambled to stand without setting the book down.

The man closed the fridge to look at him. “You called me at midnight while crying yourself silly into the receiver,” he counted off with his thumb. “I got up to fetch you,” he rattled off with a second finger. 

“I fought a bunch of punks for you, tried to comfort you as you cried yourself silly in my car,” Jaejoong gulped in shock. 

“You made my car stink with your vomit, I brought you home because you were too busy crying, carried you to my house, helped you pee, ran a bath for you, washed your clothes, preserved your dignity by covering your nude butt, took leave from work to let you sleep in, allowed you to dent my law book, lent you clothes that you finally wear.” The man lifted his three fingers higher as he cocked an eyebrow at him. 

Jaejoong flushed with dawning horror as his scattered memories came back in a rush. “I-” he tried only to struggle with his words. “My boyfriend cheated on me,” he explained weakly as the man made a disapproving face. “Ah, the notorious Hyunjoong,” he shook his head before rounding the counter.

“Going to brush my teeth, you can follow if you want.” 

Jaejoong bit his lips at man’s lack of judgement towards him as he trailed behind the other up the stairs.

“Isn’t it nice to know that nobody compromised your blushing virginity, Kim Jaejoong?” The man teased when Jaejoong flushed at the sight of the bed the moment they entered the bedroom. Making a strangled noise of reply, he blinked as the man pulled the glass doors to the dresser that rang along the length of his room open. The different garments were arranged obsessively based on colour, and there were two seats in the long section. 

The boy peered at the counter in the middle as the man rummaged through his cupboards for something.

“Why do you need so many ties and watches?” Jaejoong asked as he peered at the display in the casing. “What do you do?”

The man merely shrugged before gesturing for the boy to exit the walk-in dresser. “I’m a lawyer, and I needed to spend my money somewhere.” He handed a travel toothbrush to the boy. 

“Are you very busy?” Jaejoong continued as he tore the brush out of the packaging.

“Extremely,” he shrugged before passing the toothpaste over to the boy. “I just became partner though, so it’s sort of getting better.” He confessed as Jaejoong made an understanding noise around his brush. 

Washing up at one of the two basins, the boy took the chance to inspect the man properly, having finished faster.  
The stranger had kind, intelligent eyes and a mole above his soft cupid’s bow. Taking in the muscled planes of the man’s back outlined by the other’s thin shirt and the way the garment moulded to the dip between the stranger’s shoulder blades, Jaejoong decided that the man had the sort of sturdy physique that he aspired for, especially with the muscular arms that were capable of lifting drunk boys easily.

“I’m going to take a shower, do you want to bathe?” The man asked without mentioning Jaejoong’s scrutiny as he wiped his face.

“N-no,” Jaejoong stammered out only to receive a shrug. “Find something to eat, then. I’ll drive you home after.” The boy nodded gratefully before fleeing the room, the blush high on his cheeks. How could they bathe and shower at the same time? The stranger had an open toilet that was only segregated by glass walls that contained the shower, bath tub, Jacuzzi and toilet individually. 

The boy stumbled down the staircase with the lascivious thought of watching the water glide off the man’s wet, shapely body. Rounding the counter, Jaejoong collapsed against the wooden counter at the sudden realization that the good-looking man had already seen his naked form. Groaning loudly into his hands, Jaejoong crumpled onto the ground in agony. 

He had watched enough porn to know how uninspiring the length of his penis was. Crawling towards the fridge in anguish, the boy helped himself up to look at the fridge only to gape at the lack of food. Well, there were eggs, milk, bread, and fruits though, he mumbled to himself before rummaging through the kitchen only to find no other fresh produce. The stranger was really extremely busy, the boy thought guiltily as he appraised at the stylishly designed house.

-

Stepping out of the wet cubicle to dry himself, Yunho peered at his bedroom before chastising himself at the disappointment over the boy’s absence. Did he expect Jaejoong to linger and marvel at his naked form? The man shook his head before tossing his worn clothes into the hamper.

Walking down the stairs, he was surprised to hear the boy humming to himself as he did the night before. His mouth fell open at the sight of a pink frilly apron on his guest’s form.  
How did Jaejoong find his sister’s gag gift and was the boy actually cooking?

The boy seemed to sense his presence as he suddenly stopped humming to look at him. “I hope you don’t mind. I stress cook and you had nothing.” Yunho shut his mouth before taking a seat opposite the counter to watch the boy.

“Is that French toast?” He queried incredulously as the boy nodded. “No cinnamon powder though,” he shrugged before flipping the triangles of bread in the pan.

“Are you stressed?” Yunho asked only to catch on with a frown. “Ah, Hyunjoong that loser,” he continued when he made the connection with a sympathetic nod. “You’re still young. You’ll find someone better,” he assured with a nod when Jaejoong didn’t look up from the pan. “Someone who will keep his dick in and will actually know how to take care of and treasure you,” he promised as he rested his chin onto his folded hands while watching the slim fingers work skilfully.

Jaejoong continued to busy himself with soaking the slices of bread, strangely put off by the man’s allegations that he would get together with somebody else. “You never told me your name,” he looked up with a smile that he didn’t quite feel.

Yunho felt his heart stutter at the playful visage as he bolted up with a quick apology. “I’m Yunho, Jung Yunho, and I’m a partner at Memphis & Baer.” He extended his hand only to retract it awkwardly when he remembered the width of the counter.

“Ah, Jung Yunho,” Jaejoong nodded as he placed a slice of butter onto the pan. “How old are you?” He asked carefully as he appraised the man, conscious of the man’s statement that he would be able to find another simply because he was young. “You can don’t reply if you don’t want to, though,” he added hastily, conscious of his impropriety, grateful when the man chuckled instead. 

“Turning thirty one this year,” Yunho shared as the boy’s eyes widened while he pursed his lips in consideration.

“That’s not very old,” the boy commented as Yunho raised his brows. “Never said I was,” he teased as the boy’s cheeks flushed at his faux pas. “But yes, I feel old though. Work takes so much energy that I don’t do anything else apart from returning home to watch television or to lay in my bed.”

“But it’s getting better, right?” The boy asked as he switched the stove off before moving to prepare the plates. Yunho faltered at the way Jaejoong maneuvered about the kitchen casually. “Kind off?” He managed intelligently before placing the stack of bread on the dining table. “Your a-apron,” he gestured at the boy, his face warm at the glimpse of the perfect bow on Jaejoong’s back.

“Sorry,” the boy flushed as he tugged the cloth over his head hastily. “Didn’t want to mess my shirt up,” he froze at the pronoun.  
“The shirt,” he corrected himself before pausing once more as he frowned at the lawyer. “Your shirt,” he concluded with a shake of his head before taking the seat adjacent to the man as Yunho continued to reel at the unfiltered innocence of the boy.

“Are you allergic to eggs?” The boy gasped when the lawyer didn’t move to help himself.

Yunho sputtered at the allegation. “I wouldn’t have eggs if I couldn’t have them!” He commented in disbelief as the boy bit his bottom lip in embarrassment. “Well, then why aren’t you eating!” He returned defensively as the lawyer complained about bossy children under his breath only to receive a light hit on his forearm.

Basking in the easy camaraderie of the morning that felt just-right, Yunho sank his teeth into a slice of French toast only for his eyes to widen in shock as he moaned noisily. “This is soooo good,” he managed before scarfing down the slice to help himself to another as the boy looked on while making modest nibbles. 

“Do you always cook like this? Because I always-” he paused to swallow. “I always cook like crap,” he confided as Jaejoong gave a small smile over his own slice of French toast, shy with the compliment.

“It’s okay. It would have been better with cinnamon powder,” Jaejoong denied as he chewed carefully, feeling strangely conscious of his actions. 

“Nah, I don’t fancy cinnamon much,” the man replied as Jaejoong quickly thanked the heavens for the ingredient’s absence.

“Are you not hungry?” Yunho asked in concern as he set his fork down with a frown. Jaejoong denied swiftly as he shovelled the piece into his mouth.

-

Breakfast was a light affair even after the boy snapped at the man for the endless compliments of his culinary skills having enough of blushing incessantly. The mood improved consequently as the lawyer asked about the boy’s classes instead while breaking into obscene moans intermittently as Jaejoong groused openly about the lawyer’s stubbornness.

“Lemme wash,” the lawyer whined as he shook his shoulders in an exaggerated tantrum while Jaejoong stepped away from the sink incredulously with raised hands. 

“Has your colleagues seen you do that?” Jaejoong teased as the lawyer rolled his eyes while scrubbing the pan smoothly. “Of course,” the man affirmed with a chuckle. “How do you think I became partner?” He joked before falling into companionable silence.

Jaejoong looked at the windows at the end of the double height living room, sliding across the furniture slowly before returning to the man’s back. “Do you ever feel lonely, Yunho?”

The lawyer began to soap the forks. “Is this about Hyunjoong again?” He queried. “You don’t always have to be a relationship, you know. Your happiness should come from yourself instead of another person,” Yunho commented only to receive a noise of disagreement.

“I’m asking about you, Yunho. Not myself, because Hyunjoong’s just some stupid guy and while it sucked, I’m over it already.” The boy corrected as Yunho washed the vestiges of soap off the plates. “Do you ever get lonely?”

Yunho placed the wet dishes on the rack carefully before wiping his palms on the front of his pants as he turned to look at the other. “I’m glad that you’re over Hyunjoong,” he affirmed as he thought about the other crying miserably in his car just hours ago. The boy tilted his head with a frown at the deflection. 

“I guess that I do?” Yunho attempted before sighing heavily when the other refused to relent. “Fine, I do get lonely but I’m busy. It’s not fair for my boyfriend if I neglect him for work. And yes, I’ve become a partner but I need to prove myself because of my age, you know? So there’s not much difference actually.” He shrugged as he looked at Jaejoong’s grave expression, desperate to dissipate the sudden change in mood.

“Come on, don’t look so miserable,” he chastised before pulling his phone out. “Do you want to text or call Yoochun? He’s probably worried sick,” Yunho suggested as the boy brightened before slumping almost immediately.

“I don’t know his number,” he sighed before sinking into a pout as he fell onto the sofa. “I can’t believe I forgot about him though,” he mumbled to himself before burrowing his face into a cushion.

“Well, waking up naked in stranger’s home can be quite traumatizing,” Yunho agreed amiably as he took a seat at the corner of his couch. “You sound like you have quite some experience,” the boy commented with a smirk as Yunho chuckled.

“Well yeah. I brought a drunk boy home once and he tried to attack me with my book in the morning,” he grinned as Jaejoong growled in warning.

“What a smart boy. Do you pick drunk boys up often, then?” Jaejoong continued in vindictive amusement.

“Not really,” Yunho joked. “Only the ones that are really pretty and can cook like a masterchef.” 

“Stop with the cooking compliments!” Jaejoong hit the man’s thigh in protest as he crawled towards the other. “And I don’t like it when people call me pretty,” he complained as he turned over to rest his head on the man’s lap heavily.

“How about ethereal then?” The lawyer suggested as he threaded his fingers through the boy’s hair without thinking. 

“That sounds good,” the boy affirmed with a smile before releasing a moan at the pleasurable pressure on his scalp.

“You’re really good at this,” Jaejoong mumbled thickly as the man’s fingers continued to work. “Beginner’s luck,” the lawyer returned as the boy hummed lazily in acknowledgement.

-

Jaejoong woke to the sight of Yunho’s jaw. Conscious of the man’s hand in his hair, he groaned with the slow realization that they had both fallen asleep. Jaejoong sat up as he read the time on the wall clock sluggishly.

“Yunho,” he shook the man lightly as he crouched on the couch. “Yunho,” he repeated, falling backwards when the other’s eyes suddenly shot open without warning. “Shit, are you okay?” The man asked as he immediately got onto his feet.

“Crap, it’s three plus already.” He swore as he helped the boy up. “I can’t believe I fell asleep.” He shook his head before looking out of his windows. 

“Do you want to go home? I can fetch you,” he offered as the boy nodded sluggishly, his mind still catching up after his nap. “Come, let me get your clothes,” the lawyer headed briskly for the laundry room as Jaejoong followed behind him. 

“Damn, your shirt’s crumpled,” he sighed as he shook the shirt out in an attempt to remove the creases. “Let me iron this for you quickly,” he fussed only to pause when Jaejoong touched his arm.

“That’s Hyunjoong’s shirt,” he mumbled quietly as a look of understanding crossed the man’s face. “Let me burn this for you quickly then?” He offered, crumpling the garment in his hands as he received a grin.

“Here, get changed then.” Yunho continued before dropping the dark jeans into the other’s hands. “You can keep your-slash-the-slash-my shirt on,” he teased with a stubborn grin in refusal to acknowledge the disappointment of seeing the boy leave.

Tamping down on the curiosity as to how the boy had acquired the notorious boyfriend’s shirt, Yunho finally tore his eyes away from the print on the shirt to toss the garment into the bin in the kitchen.

“Ready to go?" Jaejoong nodded as he watched the other toss the sweatpants onto the couch, his chest heavy with reluctance.

-

“I’m so sorry,” Jaejoong squeaked out the moment Yunho started the engine. “Why?” The man queried as he pulled out of the lot with a frown. “The smell and the tissues,” he explained as he waved generally in explanation as the man chuckled easily before asking for his address.

“Anyway, do you remember mumbling about wanting to pee?” The man asked only to receive a sharp hit on his arm. 

“You’re not supposed to say things like that!” Jaejoong protested as he hid behind his hands in embarrassment. “Am I not allowed to speak the truth?” The man teased as he came to a stop at the traffic light. “So you were whining and grabbing your crotch and then you burst into tears when I tried to make you focus.”

“I was sad when I began drinking so when the alcohol hit, the depression was exaggerated,” he defended as he chewed on his bottom lip in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry,” the lawyer assured suddenly as he switched lanes smoothly. “It was all very adorable in retrospect.”

Jaejoong burst into raucous laughter at the ludicrousness of it all. “Even when I was clutching my crotch and making submarine noises in your tub?” He baited as the corner of Yunho’s mouth rose in amusement. “Especially then,” he affirmed. “Such lies,” the boy dismissed before reaching for the iPod at the console. 

Looking over when the boy made a surprised noise, Yunho listened to the boy making clicks on his device without concern. “Oh my god,” the boy suddenly exclaimed as shook the iPod at him. “You’re a DBSK fan?”

Yunho shrugged as he made a left turn. “Yeah, they’re pretty good, you know? They can actually sing and when they harmonize-” he defended as he made an exploding noise to go with his hand gesture.

“Oh my god, precisely!” The boy’s hands flailed as he moved to face the other entirely as he set the iPod down clumsily. “Who’s your favourite member?” Jaejoong asked as he vibrated in his seat, only to wave his hand for the man to pause. “No, no. Let me guess. Let me guess. You look like a Xia fan because you put your crazy best into- no no. That’s Uknow too and you’re just like Uknow.” He mumbled to himself before smacking the other on the arm. 

“I know! You’re probably a Hero fan! Tell me, tell me I’m right!” The boy grabbed his seatbelt in anticipation as he jiggled his leg vigorously.

“Yeah, you’re right, you smart child,” the man laughed as he pushed the other away by the head as Jaejoong fist-pumped before cheering in victory. “Guess mine, Yunho,” Jaejoong pleaded, revealing his teeth in a wide smile when the man scrutinized him at the red light.

“Uknow? The grounded, manly sort, I think?”

“Am I not manly?” The boy pouted as the man chuckled fondly. “Not with that expression, no,” he laughed as the boy smirked widely in self-satisfaction.

“You’re a really good guesser,” the boy praised non-sequitur, returning to face the front as they neared his neighbourhood. “And you also have a very good taste in music, my Yunho,” he declared as he peered at the people on the sidewalk, too occupied to notice the lawyer’s dejected expression at his term of endearment.

“Block nineteen?” Yunho asked as he drove slowly down the lane. “Yeah, that one.” The boy pointed, unbuckling his seatbelt as the man neared the curb.

“So what are you doing after this?” Jaejoong asked as the man shifted gear to park. The lawyer shrugged lightly. 

“Get groceries I guess? Then catch up on work,” he shrugged once more as he fiddled with the base of his steering wheel. 

“Tomorrow? It’s the weekends tomorrow,” the boy prompted as the man made a helpless gesture. “Work I guess?” 

The boy nodded heavily at the reply. “Thanks for coming down to get me,” Jaejoong said as he stared straight ahead, too conscious of himself to look at the man. “And the other twelve things you listed,” he smiled fondly as he looked at his hands, faintly amused by the ludicrousness of their introduction. “And it’s not just me, you know, that deserves someone to take care of and treasure me,” he mumbled as he looked up timidly at the lawyer.

“And if you have a space for a person like that in your life, I’d hope to be the one,” he shifted uncomfortably at the intensity of the man’s eyes. “I mean, we’re both DBSK fans, we both like halves of the best ship in the world, we have an easy rapport, you make me feel really safe, and you’ve-” he flushed deeper as his body sank deeper into the seat impossibly. “You’ve seen me naked and that’s really embarrassing because I’m still-” his ramblings came to a stop as Yunho’s large palms covered his.

“Can I kiss you?” The man whispered hoarsely as he closed the distance slowly.

Jaejoong could only nod as his body trembled in disbelief and want, shivering as the man’s lips covered his, yes, the warmth of Yunho’s arm around him, yes, the careful hand behind his neck, yes. The boy sighed into the connection, parting his lips, only to blink in disbelief when the man pulled away instead.

“Can I give you my number?” The lawyer asked shyly as Jaejoong deflated in disbelief as he stuck his hand out with a pout, simultaneously fond and frustrated by the man’s gentlemanliness. “Throw your email in, too,” he added when Yunho withdrew to appraise his work.

“You have the penmanship of a primary school kid,” Jaejoong laughed when he took his hand over for inspection. “What! No!” The man protested as he pulled the other’s hand back to face himself. 

“It’s so neat and stunted!” Jaejoong pointed out as the man huffed. “When has neat become a bad thing?” The lawyer defended as he pressed at the ink before nodding in satisfaction when it stayed. 

“Since now, you idiot,” Jaejoong replied before pressing a quick peck onto the lawyer’s lips. “I’ll find some way to text you,” he promised before opening the door, nodding when the man reached for his hand. Squeezing it before stepping out, the boy waved exuberantly at Yunho before running towards the block he lived in with his best friend.

Sighing to himself when the other disappeared from sight, Yunho finally pulled off from the curb.

-

Yunho pouted at how unnaturally quiet the car felt despite the DBSK song blasting from the speakers as he turned his engine off. Picking his phone up to pocket it, he paused at the coincidental vibration before frowning at the unknown number.

>> **Unknown Number:** Got scolded so badly, can we meet tomorrow? (/^▽^)/

Yunho grinned at the message, oddly pleased by his lack of surprise at the boy’s use of kaomojis.

>> **Yoochun:** Sent you an email, reply me asap! ヾ(*´▽｀)ﾉ

>> **Yoochun:** : Yoochun’s giving me the stink-eye, can’t text anymore. (ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟReply me via email!

Yunho: Okay! ♥

>> **Yoochun:** I said reply me via email not here, oh my god! ヽ(●-`Д´-)ノ

Yunho: OKAY! ♥ ♥ ♥

>> **Yoochun:** (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻

Yunho chuckled as he pocketed his phone, a smile on his lips as the cool air of the supermarket pressed against his face. His life had taken an impossible turn in less than 24 hours, but amidst his swamp of papers and cases from his climb of the corporate ladder, he was sure that this was a turn he had been waiting his whole life for.

**Author's Note:**

> Boner. Mistakes mine, I had fun copying kamojis over, lol.


End file.
